A Never Ending Love
by izumichan560
Summary: Was surely born in this heart. Songfic, birthday fanfic for Deidara, slight Sasodei fluff


~A Never Ending Love~

_Was surely born in this heart_

* * *

_Right now, time_

___What is it trying to tell us?_

_What we need to protect is this sky_

___We are opening up both_ _hands_

Deidara stared deep off into the night sky from his spot on the ground. From that angle, a few trees blocked the view of the dark purple vault of heaven, but that didn't really matter. Although the sun hadn't completely set yet, and the horizon was still a smeared mix of red and pink, the sky looked beautiful.

He smiled cheekily in a happiness that he couldn't quite express.

Several thousands of milky dots covered the sky. Deidara reached up with his right hand, as if trying to touch one of the stars. He stared up, looking between his hand and the sky, and eventually set his hand back to his side.

"It's pretty..." he whispered, but not to anyone in particular but himself.

As a long blown Akatsuki member, there were few nights like this-to be able to stare up at such a beautiful sight was as rare as Tobi not bugging anyone to hear about the requirements to become a full-fledged member.

And despite his art, Deidara didn't even feel the need to explode the sky. He hated to admit it, but it almost seemed to precious to let it fade. He wanted to stare at it forever.

"Do you finally understand?"

Deidara sat up abruptly upon hearing the voice.

"Danna."

Sasori dropped to his knees slowly, and sat down next to his younger partner. He stared up just as Deidara had done before. He sat in a position where his left leg was stretched out, and his right leg bent, with his right arm resting on it.

___Raise up life_

_____Watching that blue sea_

_______Wishes, again_

_________Are still being brought toward _

___________They run through the meadows_

"This is _my_ art. _This_ is the beauty of eternity."

Deidara laughed quietly from Sasori's held opinion.

"This isn't eternal, hmmm. It's not your art."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara's comment.

"Well it surely isn't yours," he shot back, slightly irritated that Deidara made his way to find a way to ruin 'that moment' again. He added a quiet 'cht'.

Deidara only smiled in response.

"It's both of our art, yeah," the blonde answered, with a look that would make one think that he pretended to know everything in the world.

Sasori didn't look at him, almost afraid that he would snap.

"How?"

Deidara reached up toward the sky with his right hand again.

"The stars, they're up there for a long time."

He stopped for a moment.

_I think of the time we finally met_

_I hope we wake up at the same time_

"But they leave this world in a magnificent explosion, almost as great as my C0."

Sasori frowned at that name. He disliked it when Deidara talked about himself sacrificing to his art. Yes, that was hypocritical since he had preserved himself as a puppet, but he still disliked it.

"Then another one comes in there place, and the process repeats itself, un."

_A never ending love _

"A never ending cycle, huh?"

_Was surely born in this heart_

"Definitely, un."

_As one sparkle, we_

_Under the stars, create history_

"One day, I'll be up there too, yeah," Deidara stated, grinning with dignity. "My art. That's all there is to it. It's that. And I guess in a way, while I'm up there, I'll be reminded of you too."

And as if he just realized what he said, to cover up his embarrassment, he suddenly acted cold.

"Wait, why do I have to be reminded of you when I'm dead? That's too much Danna in one Deidara, yeah! Psht, forget it, I'm not going to become a star, un!" he wailed, frowning.

_That one day we will reach there, that time_

_I continue to create it in my dreams_

"You'll die early."

Sasori repeated what he had told Deidara many times already.

"But don't be reckless."

_The new world is_

_From the gaze_

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows.

"Says the person who made himself into 'art' when he was fifteen."

"That's different."

"..."

"You'll only cause destruction with an explosion like C0."

The younger almost felt like smacking the elder.

_Still in front of us, Let's go_

_Oh yeah_

"Maybe that's the point of it, yeah!" he argued.

Had Sasori still not gotten what his art was to him?

But he saw Sasori smile.

_A never ending love_

_Was surely born in this heart_

Deidara's eyes widened, and he closed his mouth. With that smile, he saw what Sasori wanted to say. It wasn't a fake smile, but a hint of sadness lingered on it.

_Don't be reckless and make me worry. Dying before me will only put us both in pain. Do you want that?_

Sasori stood back up, and held out his hand.

"Let's go."

He just nodded in response.

_As one sparkle, we_

_Under the stars, create history_

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? I actually had completely forgotten about Dei-chan's birthday until all the messages on deviantart I found celebratings his birthday.

Poor thing, he's still stuck in that damn puppet.

Well, I hope this fanfic wasn't a waste of your time to read. I just felt extremely obligated and dedicated (to Sasodei) to write something today. It's been an extremely long time since I've actually posted anything, but I hope to come back slowly again, and write to finish my fics and create new ones. Thank you for those who have been supporting me.

So anyway, happy birthday, our little Dei-chan. I really hope that somewhere in my heart, I'll always love you.

By the way, the song is the ballad shortened version of "Star Time" by Hey! Say! JUMP. Translations are done by me.


End file.
